Problem: Rewrite ${\dfrac{9^{-6}}{9^{-11}}}$ in the form ${9^n}$.
Solution: ${ \dfrac{9^{-6}}{9^{-11}} = 9^{-6-(-11)}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{9^{-6}}{9^{-11}}} = 9^{5}} $